


Making It Official

by beccaheartschrisevans



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: When Chris Evans invites Kimber Ramsey to spend a weekend with him at his cabin, she hopes that it will lead to them having the "relationship" talk.





	Making It Official

Kimber Ramsey was on her lunch break when the first text from Chris Evans came through:

**Go away with me this weekend?**

She smiled at the idea, thinking it would be lovely to get out of the city for a couple days. At the same time, however, she felt a little nervous. She and Chris had only met a couple months ago, albeit through mutual friends, but they still hadn't had the "relationship" discussion to determine if they were exclusive or not. Not that Kimber was seeing anyone else and she didn't think he was either, but he was famous and women were constantly flirting with him, even when they were on a date and she was sitting right across from him.

Needing more information from him, Kimber replied:

**_Where to?_ **

His response came a couple minutes later.

**My cabin. It's about an hour away. In the woods.**

Thanks to years of watching crime dramas and reading mystery novels, Kimber's anxiety level rose at the thought of going to a, likely secluded, cabin in the woods. Logically, she knew her reaction was unwarranted, because she knew that Chris wouldn't hurt a fly; maybe a spider or someone who hurt someone he cared about, but even then, she had a hard time seeing it.

Needing to ease her mind, Kimber sent a quick text to her friend who'd introduced her to Chris that past summer.

**_Chris asked me to go away with him for the weekend._ **

Alison's response was almost immediate:

**Oh my god! That is fantastic!! I told you that you were perfect for each other!!**

Kimber chewed on my lower lip as she typed her reply:

**_So I should say yes?_ **

Seconds after sending the text, Kimber's phone started ringing and her friend's face was displayed. Kimber accepted the call and barely got "hey" out of her mouth before Alison started talking.

"Are you seriously thinking about declining?" she demanded.

"He wants to take me to his cabin in the woods," Kimber explained. "That sounds like the start of an episode of SVU."

"This isn't SVU though," Alison insisted. "This is Chris Evans! Let's pretend for a second that he isn't one of my husband's best friends. If he was a creeper that killed his girlfriends, he would have already been caught and put in jail! But he isn't. He is a famous actor. He isn't going to cut you up and stick you in his freezer."

"I know that," Kimber sighed. "I'm just nervous. We've only been seeing each other for a few months. Isn't it a little fast to go away together?"

"Haven't you stayed the night at each other's places?"

"Well, yes, mostly at my place, though, because I have to get up earlier than he does."

"So treat this like that. Except you're going to his place. Stop overthinking things."

"You're right. I'm overthinking this. Thanks."

"You're welcome! Now go tell Mr. Hottie that you'll go with him this weekend."

After hanging up with Alison, Kimber sent Chris a text accepting his invitation for the weekend. He replied almost instantly:

**Perfect! I'll pick you up at your place Friday night after work.**

By the time Friday rolled around, Kimber was more than ready to escape the city. Work had been absolutely insane during the last couple of days and she couldn't wait to leave the office. She even took a shorter lunch so she could leave earlier than she usually did.

Since she had packed her weekend bag the night before, all Kimber had to do when she got home was take a quick shower (taking extra care to not get her hair wet), put some makeup on and then get dressed.

It took her roughly 45-minutes to get everything done and, when Chris knocked on her door, she was ready to go. Opening the door, she smiled when she found him standing with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his dark wash jeans. He was wearing a red, plaid, long sleeve shirt with a black shirt underneath it.

"Hey," he greeted. He slipped his hands from his pockets and leaned in, giving her a short peck on the lips. Leaning back, he took in her black leggings and short sleeve tunic top then shook his head. "I don't think you're going to be warm enough in that."

"Really?" Kimber asked, looking down at her outfit.

"Really." Chris nodded. "Do you mind if I take a look at what you have?"

"Uh, sure," Kimber replied. Stepping back, she let him into her apartment and then closed the door after him. "You know where the bedroom is." She grabbed her weekender bag then followed Chris back to her bedroom. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Jeans, sweatshirt, flannel," Chris rattled off as he opened her closet door after getting her nod of approval.

"The jeans I have, the other two I don't," Kimber replied. "I have sweaters and cardigans though."

"I'll just loan you some of mine," he told her. "I always bring extras." Reaching into the closet, he pulled out two pairs of her jeans then grabbed a couple long sleeved shirts.

"What about pajamas?" she asked him as she removed what she'd packed the night before from her weekender bag. "I think I have a pair of s-"

"We'll stay plenty warm without pajamas," he told her, a smile playing on his lips. "We both know I become a furnace when I sleep."

Kimber smirked at his words, despite the fact that her cheeks warmed. She lifted the silk nightgown from her bag and dropped it onto the bed. Looking up, she saw Chris give her an approving nod.

She repacked her bag and then, after Chris left the room, she changed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She tossed one of her favorite sweaters into her bag and then zipped it up. Carrying it out of the room, she found Chris sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," she told him.

"Excellent." Chris smiled. Getting up, he took the bag from her and carried it out to the car for her. He opened her door and then closed it once she was in the car. Then he opened the trunk to put her bag in and pulled out one of his plaid shirts from his own bag before closing the trunk. Walking to his side of the car, he opened it and climbed in.

"Thank you." Kimber smiled after he handed her the shirt. She leaned forward and slipped the shirt on over her long sleeved shirt. She felt warm immediately and loved the way his spicy scent lingered on the well-loved fabric. "You might never get this back."

"We'll see about that." Chris chuckled as he started the car.

The traffic was heavy as they left the city, but the closer they got to his wooded retreat, the fewer cars they saw. They made small talk as they traveled and it was just after sunset when Chris turned onto a gravel road. The drive to his cabin took a few more minutes and before she knew it he was pulling up in front of a small cabin.

"I should warn you right now it's a little rustic and pretty small," he told her.

"Do you have running water? Or am I going to have to use an outhouse?" she asked him, sounding serious as a smile played her lips.

"Yes, there is running water." He chuckled. "And no, there is a small, but fully plumbed bathroom inside."

"Then I won't make you drive me back to the city," she teased. Getting out of the car, she met him at the trunk and took her own bag while he grabbed his bag as well as a bag of groceries.

He led her up a gravel path to the door and unlocked it. He led the way inside and set his bag down so he could turn on a light.

The cabin was small, Kimber agreed as she took it all in. The front half of the cabin was a sitting area with a wood burning stove. The back part of the cabin had one door which she suspected was to the bathroom. Next to the bathroom was a small kitchen area. Above the kitchen and bathroom was a loft with a ladder leading up to it.

"The bed is in the loft," Chris told her as he carried the bag of groceries over to the tiny kitchen and set them on the small table. "But the couch has a pull-out bed that we can sleep on if heights aren't your thing."

"I think I'll be ok up there," Kimber replied and then got a little flirty. "Especially with a strong man like yourself to keep me from falling."

Chris laughed and flexed the arm. "I think I can handle that."

"My hero," Kimber said in a falsetto voice that rolled right into laughter. "Ok, now that I'm done stroking your ego -"

"No, please, by all means, keep stroking me… I mean, it," Chris said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kimber shook her head as she smiled. "You gotta feed me first," she told him.

"That can be arranged," Chris said as he turned on the baseboard heater to take the chill out of the cabin. "You can put your bag on the floor by mine."

Kimber set her bag down, took off her shoes and then joined him in the kitchen area. She watched as he pulled a few things out of the bag and then put them in the cupboard.

"I keep this place pretty much stocked throughout the year," he told her as he worked. "I either come up here alone or with my family," he said as he put the few fresh ingredients he'd brought into the refrigerator.

Kimber noticed, immediately, that he hadn't mentioned bringing women to his cabin. She chewed on her lower lip, trying to keep herself from asking the question she was dying to ask, but she ultimately gave in. "So you've never brought a woman up here?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Nope, you're the first one," he replied, turning to smile at her. "That obviously means you're pretty special." Leaning over, he stole a kiss before he straightened up. "Alright, how does spaghetti sound for dinner?"

"Fantastic," Kimber replied with a happy smile on her face. He hadn't called her his girlfriend, but he'd suggested that she meant more to him than the women he'd dated in the past.

"Good, because I didn't have a plan b." Chris pulled a jar of spaghetti sauce from the cupboard.

"Are Italians allowed to use spaghetti sauce from a jar?" Kimber teased. "I mean, does your mother know?"

"Yes we are and I'll have you know that my mom bought this jar of sauce," Chris replied then stuck his tongue out at her. "My mom doesn't like to spend hours in the kitchen when she's on vacation. It's the only time she uses shortcuts like sauce from a jar."

"Good to know." Kimber took in the small cabin again and furrowed her brow when she recalled Chris saying that his whole family came up here from time to time. She hadn't met his family yet, but he loved to talk about them and she knew there were a lot of them. "Chris, how exactly does your family fit in this cabin?"

"Oh we don't," he replied as he dumped ground sausage into a skillet to brown. "My mom, sisters and niece sleep in the cabin with the toilet and running water while my brother, brother-in-law, nephews and myself sleep outside in tents." He chuckled to himself. "It's the only place my sister lets her boys pee outside. They love it."

"Boys are so weird." Kimber shook her head. She moved to the window that looked out into the area behind the cabin, but it was too dark to see anything.

"I'll show you the area surrounding the cabin tomorrow," Chris told her. "It's still a bit baron this time of year, but before long the wildflowers will be blooming."

"I bet it's lovely here during the summer," Kimber said, turning away from the window and watching him cook.

"Best place for watching the stars," he replied. "There's a small lake not too far away and I love listening to the water hit the shore while taking in the billions and billions of stars." He turned away from the cooking and met her eyes. "I can't wait to take you out there this summer."

"Really?" Kimber asked, surprised by his words although she was extremely flattered that he saw a future for them.

"You sound surprised," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kimber chewed on her lower lip as she tried to come up with an answer to his question. The obvious one was that they hadn't discussed a future together let alone decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but she didn't want to go there if that wasn't what he was saying. That said, it would maybe it was better to get it all out in the open now and be done with it?

"Kimber?" he asked, his voice showing concern.

"What are we, exactly?" she asked him. "Are we just seeing each other? Dating? Exclusive?"

Chris turned the temperature down on the stove then came over to her. "What do you want us to be?" he asked her.

"I asked you first," she replied, nervously as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Alright," Chris smiled as he took her hand. "I'm 35, almost 36, and I've dated a lot during the last twenty years or so."

Kimber's felt her stomach churn and tried to keep her feelings to herself, but he saw right through her.

"Hold on, I'm getting to the point where I'll answer your question," he assured her, fighting back a laugh. "You're different from all the women I've dated and or slept with and in a great way. There is a reason why you are the first woman I've brought to this cabin, Kimber." He squeezed her hand. "You want to know what I want us to be? I want to be your boyfriend, for now, and someday, I hope I can be more than that."

"Really?" she squeaked out as she stared up at him with her green eyes open wide.

"Really," he nodded. "I hope you feel the same way."

"Yes." She bobbed her head up and down. "I want to be your boyfriend, too." Her eyes widened and he started to laugh. "Girlfriend! I meant girlfriend! Oh my God."

Chris continued to laugh as he pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest. He couldn't get enough of the beautiful redhead who charmed him, turned him on, made him laugh, and made him want to be the best man he possibly could be all at the same time.

When he finally let go of her, they finished cooking together and then sat down at the small table that was positioned behind the couch. They talked as they ate and he kept her entertained by telling her stories about his family's adventures at the cabin: the countless family dinners that took place at the two picnic tables outside, the time he'd jumped into the creek that fed the lake to save his nephew's favorite teddy bear, and a handful of other stories, like the time he and his brother had gotten snowed in.

After they finished eating, Kimber helped Chris clean up the dinner dishes. Then, while he slipped into the bathroom, she opened her weekender bag and swapped the flannel shirt of Chris's she was still wearing for her favorite fuzzy, cream-colored sweater.

Then she climbed up the ladder to the loft and flipped the light switch. She let out a little gasp when the loft was suddenly lit with the soft glow from a string of lights hanging from the rafters. Leaving the ceiling, her eyes took in the rest of the loft. The only bed was made up of a couple large sleeping pads that were covered with blankets with extra blankets and sleeping bags stacked alongside.

Wanting to test the sleeping pad, she lowered herself onto one and then laid down. She let out a happy sigh when she felt how soft it was.

"Kimber?" she heard Chris call, a few minutes later.

"Up here," she called back, sitting up.

"I'm coming up," Chris announced then made his way up the ladder.

"Hi," Kimber said when he appeared.

"Hi," he replied. He made his way over to the bed, where she sat, and plopped down next to her. "You changed." He tugged softly on the arm of her sweater.

"So did you," she stated, gesturing to the gray sweatpants he was now wearing.

"These are more comfortable," he replied as he leaned back on his elbows. "Feel free to take off your jeans, too."

"But I don't have any pants to wear other than jeans," she reminded him.

"I promised to keep you warm," Chris replied with smirk. "And that's a promise I intend to keep."

Kimber studied him for a moment before she stood up and shimmed out of her jeans with her back towards him. When the jeans were below her knees, she lowered herself back to the sleeping pad and pulled them off with her socks.

Turning towards him, she crawled across the pads to where he was lounging and swung her leg over his waist so she was straddling him. She pushed him down so he was laying on his back with his head on pillow.

"Hi," she said, again.

"Hi," he replied, bringing his arms up and placing them on her hips. "You've got me where you wanted me, so now what are you going to do to me?"

Leaning forward, Kimber took his face in her hands then leaned in for a kiss. In this new position, her panty-covered pussy was positioned perfectly over his sweatpants-covered cock. She rocked her hips slightly as they kissed and giggled against his lips when he slid his hands up under her sweater and dug his fingers into her hips.

She could feel his cock hardening as they kissed and couldn't help but wiggle as she felt herself getting turned on, too. Pulling away, she trailed kisses down his neck and to skin at the top of his shirt. She pulled the collar aside to continue kissing him and slid her tongue over the tattoo on his clavicle.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, Kimber grabbed the hem of Chris's shirt and helped him take it off. Then she leaned forward again and showered his chest and torso in kisses and little nips. She swirled her tongue around each of his nipples, earning a groan from him. She made her way down to the patch of hair that disappeared under his sweatpants, but found her progress halted there by his hands.

"Shirt. Off." His words were short and to the point.

Climbing off of him, Kimber pulled her sweater over her head and then tossed it aside. She then pulled off the long sleeve shirt she'd been wearing underneath it, revealing a plain black bra. It wasn't the sexiest bra she owned, but it pushed the girls up and matched the panties she'd packed for the weekend.

"You're beautiful and hot and so sexy I want to fuck you into next week," Chris said as he took in her exposed skin.

In the past, when a lover had complimented her in the moment, she'd felt uncomfortable or shy, but there was something in the way Chris spoke and the way he was looking at her that made Kimber feel beautiful and sexy. She knew, with him, that he wasn't just saying the words to butter her up, he truly meant them.

"You make me feel beautiful and sexy," she told him, meeting his eyes. "And I love that."

Pushing himself up, Chris captured her lips in his for a searing kiss. By the time it ended, her body was humming with pleasure and she didn't care that he had distracted her from her original plan. After all, they had the whole weekend to play. Her eyes followed him as he climbed off of her and started to undress. She followed his lead and removed her bra and panties.

They were both naked, when they came back together. He pushed her back against the pillows deciding it was her turn to the be at the receiving end of the sweet torture she'd shown him earlier. He made his way down her body with his hands and mouth working in concert, his full beard tickling her skin as he went. She arched her back into his touch as he teased her nipples and massaged her breasts with his large hands.

The way his hands touched her became more deliberate, but gentler at the same time as he moved down her torso and past her hips. He eased her legs apart and then teased her sensitive inner thighs before moving his fingers to the velvety folds of her pussy.

Kimber's eyes closed as she lost herself in the pleasure that Chris was giving her. She bit down on her lips as he focused in on her clit and then felt tremors race through her body when his tongue joined in as his fingers slid down and slipped into her heated core. She rocked her hips in time with his digits and cried out as all of his attention sent her over the edge with a powerful orgasm.

As she recovered, she heard him tear open a condom wrapper and then felt him between her legs, a moment later. He slid into her slowly, allowing her body to adjust to his size, until he was in her completely. She wrapped her legs around his and grabbed his ass with one hand as he began to thrust in and out of her. Meanwhile, her other hand got lost in Chris's silky smooth hair as he nuzzled her neck.

Chris's hands started in her hair and behind her back, but as they both grew closer to orgasm, he pulled himself up onto his hands so he was hovering over her. She held onto his ass with both hands as he used the new position to go faster and deeper within her.

He came first, his groan low and drawn out. He lowered himself back on top of her and ground his lower body against hers as he continued moving, wanting to get her off, too. His mouth found hers for a passionate kiss then moved down to one of her breasts.

She became more vocal the closer she got to her release, which only encouraged him. Her body finally tightened from head to toe as she came, crying out and digging her fingernails into his ass as she did so.

Exhausted, Chris slid out of her and got rid of the condom. Then he collapsed next to her and closed his eyes. When Kimber snuggled into him, he wrapped an arm around her, making good on his promise to keep her warm.

Sometime during the night, they wrapped blankets around themselves, but he still used his body to keep her warm. She thanked him the next morning by waking him up with his cock in her mouth. He then fucked her from behind before they climbed down from the loft. She cooked breakfast while he showered and then they ate together with him wearing a pair of boxers and her wearing one of his unbuttoned, flannel shirts.

After eating, she took a shower while he cleaned up the kitchen. Then, once they were both dressed, Chris took Kimber outside to give her a tour of the area surrounding the cabin. They spent most of the afternoon outside, only coming back into the cabin for dinner, before going back outside once the sun had set for some stargazing.

Even though they'd stargazed on a plastic lounge chair while sharing a sleeping bag, they were both chilled when they came back into the house. They wasted no time striping off their clothes and climbing the ladder up to the loft to warm up the old-fashioned way. She was on top of him this time, riding him until they'd both come loudly and were sweaty from their fun.

Sunday morning dawned early and they had sex again before they each took a shower. Then Kimber helped Chris cleanup the cabin, preparing it for the next time someone came to use it. Then they had a quick lunch before getting into Chris's car to return to the city.

It was a bittersweet moment for Kimber when Chris pulled up in front of her place. He parked the car and then helped her carry her stuff up the stairs. He kissed her goodbye and promised to call her later that night.

Collapsing onto the couch, Kimber heard her phone ding and pulled it out of her purse. She smiled when she saw that Allison had texted her.

**How was it?**

Kimber took a minute to come up with a response then hit send, knowing Allison would call her back immediately.

**_I had a great weekend away with my boyfriend!_ **

Sure enough, her phone rang a second later and, when she answered it, Allison screamed excitedly. She then proceeded to tell Kimber how she'd know the two of them were perfect for each other since she'd met Chris.

Kimber could only nod in agreement. She was no longer confused about her relationship status with Chris. Now all she had to stress over was the fact that he'd casually mentioned wanting to introduce her to his family. She considered mentioning it to Alison, but decided it was a topic for a different day.


End file.
